Una mañana
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: —Mm Kyoya... eres tan lindo… —balbucea entre sueños, la persona que en este momento dormía, en su casa, en su habitación, en nada menos y nada más que en su cama, e invadiendo su espacio personal. D18


**Una mañana**

Abrió sus ojos de un azul como el del cielo nublado y bostezó. Con un brazo se talla los ojos y vuelve a bostezar. Siente calor… ¡demasiado calor! Un calor asfixiante, como el calor que da la convivencia con los herbívoros, lo denominado "calor humano". Hizo una mueca disgustado. ¿Porqué él estaba teniendo contacto con un humano? Era molesto que invadieran su espacio personal… y entonces recordó: "ah... sí, Haneuma…" pensó, mientras un muy suave carmín difuminado coloreó sus mejillas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y aumento su mueca, hasta parecer un pequeño puchero. Trató de empujar el cuerpo que se encontraba encimado, y abollaba su aura, pero era muy pesado, y un brazo fuerte cubierto de tatuajes le rodeaba con fuerza por la cintura, y otro lo aprisionaba por la espalda. Encerrándolo en lo que sería un abrazo. Forceja, mas el agarre no se quita. Era una sensación tan molesta… el contacto de su piel desnuda contra la del rubio, tan cerca… sintió su piel erizarse al rozarse mas de la cuenta y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. A pesar de que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que varias veces amanece así, aún no entiende, porqué el contacto con ese herbívoro italiano, provoca un calor en sus mejillas, los locos latidos de su corazón, y las irregularidades de su respiración. Bufa resignado al oír como el Cavallone hace ruidos escandalosos con su respiración, similares a los ronquidos, pero menos ruidosos. Bufa resignado con molestia… ¿Por qué el mayor tenía que ser más alto y considerablemente fuerte?

—Mm Kyoya... eres tan lindo… —balbucea entre sueños, la persona que en este momento dormía, en **su** casa, en **su** habitación, en nada menos y nada más que en **su** cama, e invadiendo **su** espacio personal. Emanando un aura asesina, terrorífica, con una mezcla de vergüenza y nerviosismo, lo único que atina hacer el pelinegro es encajarle un codazo en las costillas al rubio. Éste tose, y comienza a entreabrir los ojos, libera el agarre, se talla los ojos, se rasca un poco la cabeza, trata de enfocar la vista y adolorido se soba la zona golpeada. El guardián de la nube aprovechó para alejarse y normalizar su respiración, que por alguna razón, desde que despertó se encontraba agitada –o mas bien desde que se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que se encontraba, era encima del Haneuma, de la manera que se diría "acurrucado", ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio -. Jalando todas las sábanas se sentó al otro extremo de la cama y se cubrió sonrojado con todas, envolviéndose como un niño pequeño.

—¡Auch, Kyoya! ¿Porqué me golpeas desde tan temprano en la mañana? —exclama dramáticamente. —¿temprano? —cuestiona el menor, mirando por la ventana el intenso sol. —es como medio día. —pronuncia de manera tranquila e indiferente. El italiano bosteza y se rasca la nuca adormilado, le jala al pelinegro una sábana, se rodea con ella y se levanta de la cama. —ah… voy al baño. —dice tallándose los ojos con pereza y entrando a la habitación del baño. Hibari miró de reojo toda la habitación, buscando con los ojos su ropa, pero no había nada, entonces recordó… ah, claro, su ropa estaba en la cocina… se sonrojo fuertemente. Se suponía que Dino cocinaría lasaña, y lo único que quedó cubierto de boloñesa, fue la blanca piel del estudiante… su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la lengua del mayor explorar, comenzando desde su cuello, y bajando poco a poquito, una mano filtrándose entre sus ropas… y así poco a poco sus prendas terminaron dejando un camino, por la cocina, la sala, hasta la habitación

Con la piel erizada, niega con la cabeza, avergonzado y molesto de semejante humillación... bufa enfadado y divisa tirada por ahí, la playera negra que el rubio trae normalmente. Arrastrando odas las cobijas que le envolvían, se levanta y toma la prenda, que le quedaba tan grande como un camisón. Dejó caer las sábanas y se puso la playera del mayor, era mejor que no traer nada. Aún disgustado, al parecer, el calor en sus mejillas no se quitaba. Torciendo los labios, toma de los bordes la playera, y la estira con las dos manos, jalando desde el centro y cruzando las piernas, tratando de cubrir sus muslos, porque aunque le quedaba larga y holgada, no alcanzaba a cubrir todo.

En eso, sale del baño el rubio y mira fijamente con una expresión de asombro al otro. Pero que imagen tan sexy… tapo con su mano su nariz, un poco de sangre comenzaba a resbalar desde los orificios. Aspirando y exhalando se trató de calmar. Pero su mirada no se apartaba del menor, observando fijamente con admiración cada centímetro de su piel descubierta; empezando por su rostro, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, arriba de esos preciosos ojos del color del cielo de invierno, y sus mejillas, tan sonrojadas… pocas veces se podía ver a Kyoya sonrojado. Hasta la mueca en su boca se veía linda. Luego sus ojos bajaron, su cuello, descubierto, tan blanco. Todavía podía percibir las marcas rojas de las mordidas que le dio la noche anterior. Sonrió por lo bajo y continuó su recorrido. El cuello negro de la playera encima de su fina clavícula, luego la bajada que formaba la tela estirada por los brazos del guardián de la nube; una risita se le escapó, prácticamente no tapaba nado... sólo hacía verle tan… jodidamente sensual…

Pero cuando Kyoya sintió la mirada acosadora, avanzo irradiando odio hacia el frente, y mandó volando al otro de una patada contra la pared que daba contra el colchón.

—Auch… —lloriquea el italiano. —¿No has considerado ser mas cariñoso y menos agresivo? —pregunta con ojos de perrito sobándose la cabeza. —No. —sonríe de una manera aterradoramente sádica y sube a la cama. Pero lo que realmente desestabilizó al mayor, fue que comenzara a gatear a su dirección… y entonces no aguanto más… —¡ahh…! ¡Dame amor! Necesito abrazarte… —pronuncia con ansiedad y alegría lanzándose encima del japonés, abrazándolo con fuerza, de manera posesiva y afectuosa, llenando de besos su rostro. Una venita palpitante apareció en la frente del estudiante, y un aura de ira comenzó a emanar del él. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de empujar, alejar, golpear y rechazar al rubio, pero este cada vez lo apretujaba más. —¡aléjate Haneuma! — exclama con desprecio retorciéndose entre el abrazo. —¡Es que…! Cuando te acercas así ¡no puedo resistir las ganas de abrazarte! si no quieres mejor no te acerques —dice lloriqueando. —¡Quítate! ¡Sabes que no me gusta el calor humano! Ahh ¡me asfixias! —se queja desesperado, como si realmente lo asfixiara el contacto y la sensación de los brazos del italiano. —wuaa ¡porqué no estás sumiso como anoche? —le lanza su mirada mas asesina y de una patada lo vuelve a azotar contra la pared Entonces se separa y se va al otro extremo de la cama

—Ay… anda Kyoya… te prometo que si me dejas abrazarte, al rato pelearemos lo que tu quieras. — dice con un puchero sin soltar al presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori. —Bien. —Contesta fastidiado el adolescente —pero no me beses, si no, te moleré a golpes hasta la muerte —pronuncia de manera aterradora, pero el mayor ya estaba de nuevo apretujándole y plantándole besos en todos lados. —¡ah! ¡Qué no! — se vuelve a apartar empujando al otro y bufando fastidiado y alejándose de nuevo. —Hu…—ríe divertido el jefe de la mafia. —si no me dejas no pelearé contigo…

—A eso se le llama chantaje. — bufa fastidiado.

—lo aprendí en el trabajo— dice y sonríe con arrogancia.

—Idiota herbívoro... ya te moleré hasta la muerte… después…—dice avergonzado. Esa sonrisa… ese tono tan raro en el italiano, que sonaba tan malicioso, provocaba el acelere de su corazón. Algo rojo y muy molesto el mismo se acercó y abrazó de manera delicada al Cavallone, ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro en el pecho del otro.

—Te amo, Kyoya —suelta con sinceridad en un tono más serio. —¡te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Te amo! Te amo, todo de ti me encanta como no tienes idea… todo lo que haces causa un sentimiento rebosante de alegría que me provoca unas tremendas ganas de abrazarte y besarte, que son tan intensas que no las puedo controlar… te amo… ¿Tú me amas?

—No, no te amo. ¡y deja de repetirlo tanto! Lo sé desde esa primera vez que lo dijiste… —inconscientemente sonríe un poco, una pequeña sonrisa por lo bajo, casi imperceptible, fina y dulce; en su mirada, un extraño brillo de ternura, que jamás nadie aparte de Dino podría ver. —así que ya cállate, me harta que lo digas tanto. ¡y tampoco digas esa sarta de cursilerías vergonzosas! — exclama con un ligero sonrojo.

—yo sé que me amas —

—No lo hago. No siento nada parecido al amor, y menos por ti. Yo sólo quiero molerte hasta la muerte…— dice de manera impasible y fría.

—¿Sabes? Tus comentarios duelen… hay veces en las que realmente llego a creer que no me quieres ni un poco…—pronuncia afligido desviando la mirada y aflojando el agarre de sus brazos. Sólo obtiene un "Hmp" por respuesta del menor.

Silencio…

Le miró con intensidad a los ojos, buscando una respuesta sincera en esos profundos ojos que parecían un día nublado. A veces, cuando dudaba, sólo necesitaba ver el calor oculto en esa gélida mirada que poseía ese joven. Y cuando notó ese pequeño brillo que siempre decía muy bajito, en susurros casi inaudibles "quita esa estúpida expresión afligida, yo realmente te quiero", no dijo nada sólo le besó, de la misma manera apasionada con la que siempre le besaba; con lentitud, cariño, dulzura, con posesividad, con salvajismo, con toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos, purificando todo su interior, olvidando eso que le aflige. Le besó y le besó. Y Kyoya, solo correspondió de la misma forma.


End file.
